Now You Don't
by Tawa Tamaiti
Summary: "Sasuke is pretty cute..." There's a reason why no one has heard of a blind shinobi. A childhood incident goes very, very wrong, and Sakura gains a very, very different perspective from the get-go. "Ino. I'm blind. So I either go and feel up his face and give you an opinion, or we go eat dango."
1. Chapter 1

There's a reason why no one has heard of a blind shinobi. A childhood incident goes very, very wrong, and suddenly, a six-year old claws herself onto the path for glory. "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, and my dream is to..."

O

O

 **I really should stop writing new stories when I haven't even updated my other ones in like, 2 months.**

 **Imsosorry**

O

O

"Forehead!"

"Billboard-Brow!"

"Where ya' goin', _Pinkie-chan_? We just wanna play!"

The taunts echoed, reverberating within her skull- filling it to the brim with painful vibrations as tears stung the edge of her eyes- dry sobs tearing their way out of her mouth as she pushed herself to go _faster_. Laughter followed her actions from further behind her, mocking and sharp and _cruelcruelcruel._

Small feet pounded down the stubborn grass, wispy green flares whipping back up with a vengeance to slap against bare chubby arms.

Sakura had just been trying to make friends… She had no idea how it went wrong in the first place! Months and months of excited research went into her holidays for the day she could finally join the other kids, it wasn't meant to be like this!

' **Get your head in the game, girl! Tripping hazard at 12 o'clock!'** Barely managing to avoid slamming her toes into a particularly pointy stone jutting out from dirt, Sakura gave a quick thanks to Inner before setting her mind to the task of escaping.

Well, she was until she got caught.

A choked cry escapes her clenched lips as she heard the distinct sound of crunching earth behind her- how had they managed to catch up so fast?- before an attacker managed to snag a couple strands of strawberry-cream hair and _pulling_.

' **Tuck in your head-!'**

Her head snapped back at the sudden opposing force, aching legs becoming tangled amongst themselves as she desperately sought a purchase, arms flying out in front of her before gravity reclaimed its hold. Pure, unadulterated fear spiking through her system as she began to _tip_.

Oh gods, Sakura had barely managed to jump over the stone, what if..?

" _ **THE STONE, OUTER, TUCK IN YOUR HEAD-"**_

The last thing she saw was the pale faces of her tormentors.

The last thing she heard was an unsettling _crunch_ and _squelch_.

Then, all she knew was black.

O

O

Kurenai was having a pretty shit day, to be completely honest.

First, her mission was cancelled due to "complications" with the administration officer, which was really just shinobi-talk for 'go fuck yourself'. Your teammates scare off _one guy_ from the golden days of genin, and suddenly the fellow decides to protest against your missions. Something about volatile and distrustful behaviour amongst the team.

Which was bullshit.

Granted, they would get the mission regardless once the Hokage sorted things out, but it was pushed back to at least noon, so they wouldn't really get to leave until tomorrow.

Then came the really shitty news.

She had _wall duty_.

In fact, Kurenai couldn't even say that it was wall-watching, due to the fact that she was posted near the Forest of Death and surrounded by trees, bushes, massive animals and annoying brats that tried to escape Academy classes during break, who then got lost and got themselves _killed_ because they want to pat the pretty kitties.

Really, usually she was okay around kids- enjoyed it, even!

But there was just something about the fluctuating chakra in the forestry around Training Ground 44 that just… spelled bad news.

The heart-breaking type of news.

Kurenai turned slightly, prepared to call down for reinforcements from the nearby chunins patrolling near the Uzushio district, the closest shinobi in the vicinity.

Then the chakra let out one, final, pulse before fading.

Kurenai had never ran so fast in her life.

.

..

.

' _Head trauma… T-there's so much nerve damage-'_

' _..Clean out the entry hol-…'_

' _-She's so young…'_

'… _Permanent optical dama-'_

' _Optical cortex has be-'_

' _-damaged-'_

'… _-the pathways a-'_

' _..blind...'_

' _SHUT UP AND DO SOMETHING!'_

 _._

 _.._

 _._

Sakura woke to the incessant, but constant, beep of machinery.

Her body felt… well, it felt _sore_.

Like someone just grabbed a random chair and decided to beat her with it. Repeatedly. With chakra. And maybe they decided to set the chair on _fire_ just to complete the whole shebang. Who knew that little girls from the academy managed to dish out that much damage?

Maybe she should petition the Hokage into getting them to train ANBU… They were certainly vicious enough.

Her eyelids felt like lead, Sakura's attempts at opening them being a lesson in futility as the muscles refused to obey. Opening her mouth, she let out a quiet groan as her dried lips crackled, throat parched and feeling as if someone had force-fed her sand.

"Ugh…"

Mustering up all of her strength, Sakura _heaved_. Slowly, oh-so-very slowly, her arms began to crawl across the soft sheets, using what little energy she had to force herself into an upright position on the bed. Leaning back against the scratchy pillows, Sakura swung her head around blindly, trying to gain some semblance of equilibrium against the inky-blackness before her eyes.

Her brows knit together, forming a soft frown on her forehead before she felt gauze scratch against her flesh at the movement. Wrinkling her face, Sakura paused in the action as the material grinded uncomfortably into the bridge of her nose. _'Huh, why would they bandage my face?'_

' _ **No idea, pipsqueak.'**_

' _Inner! What happened? Are we in the hospital? Are the mean girls gone?'_

' _ **Calm down, information comes in droves to the patient. Take a moment to identify with your surroundings first, just like Iruka-sensei taught us, alright?'**_

Feeling the panic well up within her, Sakura breathed in slowly, counting to ten in her head before exhaling, relaxing her body. Forcing down the urge to cry and flail and possibly fall off of the bed, she slowly reached out to her left, waiting for her hand to come in contact with something.

Nothing.

Frowning, the little girl moved her hand, jerking her limb back as it made contact with something cold and solid. Tentatively extending her fingers out again, Sakura's nails pressed against the strange object before prodding it. Ignoring the icy feeling of… whatever it was pressing against the pads of her appendages, she wrapped her hand around it and gave it a gentle shake.

The sound of a thin plastic packet squishing against the hard pole met her ears, the sound of liquid swirling accompanying it. _'Maybe it's tha' drip machine or somethin'? I think it's for hy… hide… hy-dray-ti-on, but it didn't do a very good job if I feel like a desert.'_

' _ **IV drip. We read about those in civilian books about medicine, 'member?'**_

' _Right! Thanks Inner!'_

' _ **Don' worry 'bout it, Outer-chan.'**_

Curiosity abated, Sakura withdrew her hand from the medical machine- just in time for the door to slam open. "Sakura-chan! Gods, are you alright? Does anything hurt? You still remember your name, right sweetie? By the First, I will annihilate those snot-nosed brats!" The girl cringed as the feminine voice assaulted her poor, poor eardrums.

"Asaya-chaaan, I'm okay! I just feel a lil' bit sore, tha's all!" Cue the bright, sunny grin!

"Aaa… I'm sorry Sa-chan, I didn't mean to make so much noise," Her voice sounded much closer than it was previously, lower too. _'Maybe she grabbed a seat or somethin'?'_ As Inner gave no reply, Sakura simply shrugged before Asaya continued, "When I heard that you were in the hospital, I was so worried… I was _this close_ to throwing Tetsumi out the window!"

Giggling, Sakura reached out blindly for her hand, Asaya not acknowledging the gesture with any words as she simply cradled the child's hand. If the little girl could see, the woman would be as pale as the moon, tears leaving silent trails down her cheek.

But she couldn't.

And she never would.

"Ne, ne, 'Saya-chan, wha' 'appened? There's itchy stuff 'round my head an' it's all dark- I hate the dark, it's scary!"

Quietly, Asaya lowered her head to press her forehead against the little girl's wrist, barely managing to reign in her soft sobs as she kissed Sakura's small, all-too-small, hand. "..'Saya-chan? Are ya' okay?"

"S-Sakura… I-I…" How could she have let this happen to her little girl? What sort of caretaker was she? What sort of _aunt_ was _she_? To let _her_ baby-girl get into this much danger at the mere age of six… What was _wrong with_ _ **her**_ _-_

 _"Sakura._ T-there was permanent damage to your h-head. Y-you'll... I... I'm s-sorry but-"

Her brain whipped into overdrive, taking into account the utterly depressing lilt to her aunt's voice as she took note of what she has discovered so far, _'Bandages around head and eyes, sensitivity to contact, all-round soreness... Wait, my eyes are open. I should at least see the texture of the bandages- I-Inner, my eyes are open and I can-'_

 _ **'I know.'**_

 _'My eyes a-are open, why c-can't I see, INNER WHY CAN'T I SEE-'_

"Asaya-chan."

 _ **'Go to sleep Inner-chan, I... I'll handle this.'**_

Sakura had a gentle, fragile little smile on her face, the picture perfect image of an angel with her fuzzy pink hair and soft exposition. Sometimes, Asaya Haruno wondered what she had _ever_ done to deserve someone like her.

"Dun' cry for me, m'kay? S'everythin's gonna be jus' fine. I don't needa' be able ta' see in order to live, ya' know!"

 _'Inner…'_

Internally, Sakura felt like crying. Screaming, even! Throwing a massive tantrum and thinking, 'why me, why me?' while shovelling dango obsessively down her throat and drowning in self-pity. _Why_ was it _always_ _ **her**_?

Sometimes, she hated her own intellect.

At least, if no one told her, then she'd be able to at least _pretend_ like… like…

"Sakura."

Raising her head at the address, she aimed her head blankly at the direction she heard the voice originate from. Her lower lip wobbled, voice shaky from the gut-wrenching amount of sorrow, sadness and ' _why me why me whymewhyalwaysme,'_ "Hai?"

Inner Sakura may have taken control of the reigns, but even she can't deny that this was hitting her hard. She'd never... _See._ Ever. The sun, the sky, the stars... Not even her Okaa-san, if she ever returned.

She'd never be able to be a kunoichi-

"You're going to get into the Academy."

Well.

She didn't expect _that_.

Aforementioned girl blinked, tilting her head in confusion at the sheer audacity of the statement, voicing her reluctance of the statement with a curious twist of her lips, "'Saya-chan… There's no such thin' as a blind shinobi." At least such a shocker managed to stall the emotive onslaught of all the things she took for granted.

"Then train."

The grip around her hand tightened slightly, the pressure on her wrist disappearing as the woman stared grimly, unknowing of just how much the world was about to change.

"Become the _first_."

 **O**

 **O**

 **To continue or to not continue… bleughhhh…**

 **SAKURA NEEDS MORE STORIES ABOUT HER**

 **THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH**

 _ **NEVER ENOUGH**_

 **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **I should probably make longer chapters but it's hhhhaaarrrrdddddd ggguuuyyyysssss**

 **Catch y'all on the flip side**

 **o7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now You Don't**

* * *

O

O

Chapter 2: Flickers

* * *

The months after the Incident seemed to reduce to a snail's pace. She was held up in the hospital for observation for _weeks_ , due to the nature of the injury being… relatively unique to survive. After all, who's heard of a ninja that survived being stabbed in the head?

Granted, Sakura wasn't a ninja, but she digresses.

Aunt Asaya visited daily, for hours on end, trying to help her with adjustment to a life without sight. Together, the seconds passed by with nary a single silence, the full-grown woman teaching her charge how to play various hand games blindly and talking about the latest trends going around Konoha.

Sometimes, Asaya would tell her stories about the adventures she went on with her jounin team, back when she was on active-duty. Whenever questioned about why such an accomplished kunoichi resigned, the ex-jounin would just grin and say, "Sa-chan beats Iwa-nin any day of the week!"

No one questioned why she still trained like a madwoman.

Just like they didn't question why she had access to the classified section of the Library.

But, of course, Sakura didn't even know what any of that even _meant_ , so she just smiled and nodded along, reaching out to grasp slim, calloused hands before chatting about the latest nurse that came to see her, "Her voice was so soft! Like… Like… fluffy stuff, she was suuuuper nice, too!"

Asaya giggled, the high bell-like chime, "Was her skin soft and smooth too?"

Nodding vigorously, Sakura's grin was near _blinding_ , "Just like ya' taught me to! I thin' she's a part-time worker 'round 'ere, her hands had bumpy and rough bits 'round the uh… um, whassit called?" The little girl raised her head to implore helplessly at her Aunt, a questioning lilt to her frowning lips. Asaya felt her own quirk up into a joyful smile before responding kindly, "The palm of her hand?"

Another nod, "Yeah! But the back of her hands was smoother, so I dun' think she's been out on too many missions- maybe a genin?"

Reaching over the white sheets of the hospital bed, her Aunt ruffled the girl's hair with pride working its way through her voice, "You're getting the hang of this, sweetie! See? Told you so!"

Beaming, Sakura leaned back against the tower of pillows behind her, still gripping Asaya's hand like a lifeline as she stared mindlessly into the darkness, nose crinkling slightly before relaxing. Turning her head around, she stared unseeingly at Asaya before hesitantly speaking up, "Saya-chan… Have you heard from mama?"

Asaya tensed ever-so-slightly, the minor movement not being noticed at all by the curious child on the bed, tightening her lips up into a grim smile, the woman controlled her voice into a soft-spoken answer from an oblivious caretaker, "I'm afraid not, Sa-chan! Its been nearly a year since her last letter, huh? I think I'll head over to the Hokage tower after this and ask for an investigation, does that sound good?"

Sakura gave a relieved sigh, a relaxed grin lighting up the room as she had a small, celebratory dance in her head, _**'Very impressive, Outer-chan. Truly.'**_ _'Gah! Everyone's a critic…'_

Inwardly, Asaya gave herself a clap on the back and a job well-done. She'd tell her little charge the truth later, when she was ready.

As they talked the noon-day sun away, the woman stubbornly ignored the persistent thought that clung to her mind like glue. The one that whispered uncertainties and stone-cold truths.

After all, who was ever ready to know their mother was on the execution block?

* * *

O

* * *

Kurenai wandered into the hospital, her dark hair wound up tightly into a braided bun as she cradled the various gifts in her arms. Cherry red lips curled into a friendly smile as she greeted the receptionist- a lovely elderly lady by the name of Shimaka- and engaging in patient small talk before the stern elder shooed the woman off into the direction of room 165.

Truly, she would've come to visit far sooner than this, but the fact of the matter is that time waits for no one, and when the Hokage issues a mission, you damn well better do it, and do it _good_.

Musing to herself, the chunin deftly walked down the long, pristine walls of the children's ward, chuckling to herself softly at the various cartoonish pictures of animals. Thinking back to the matter of why she was here, Kurenai turned grim, her forehead becoming creased with worry and horror.

When the woman managed to get to the scene, the was a small little girl, all alone, lying on her back as her eyes stared listlessly up at the blue sky. Then there was the blood, _dear_ _Gods_ , the blood. It was forming a puddle beneath her head, with little floating bits of _something_ and… and…

Now, Kurenai wasn't a squeamish woman. Being a prodigy in the genjutsu tended to ensure that.

But… The fact that bits and pieces of a little girl's brain was _bleeding_ and _draining_ and _floating in a puddle of her own blood._

Well, it's definitely in the top 10 of fucked up things.

And stuff like that tends to stay with you, for a long, long time.

Choking back a disturbed whimper, Kurenai whipped back to reality as she stared at the room number before her. Double-checking the contents of her arms (Chocolate? Check. Teddy bear? Check. Minor case of trauma? _Triple check._ ) Throwing her shoulders back to build up her confidence, she swiftly raised her knuckles to rap on the door.

She heard the distinctive _click-click-click_ of heels against lino, bowing her head in respect as soon as the door swung open, "Hello, is this where Sakura-chan is staying?" The silence stretched on for what felt like a lifetime, Kurenai's crimson eyes focusing on the skirt of the long dress the woman had on, which was a soft lavender, the ninja noted nervously.

Startling as a small hand rested on her shoulder, the chunin looked up slowly, the worry creasing her facial expression because _damn it, civilians shouldn't scare her so much but this one does_ and delivered a small, tired smile.

Asaya didn't smile at first, her hazel eyes narrowed sharply as she inspected every dip and curve on the stranger's face, trying to decipher what muscle twitch meant _danger_ and the quickest route to throwing her out the window if things went awry.

But, as the seconds ticked on and the nerves in the younger lady continued to fray, Asaya mutely sighed and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly with a welcoming smile, "Hai, come in ninja-san! Sa-chan is in bed at the moment, but I'm sure she'll wake up soon!"

Nodding, Kurenai fidgeted with the small ribbon wrapped around the teddy's neck, shuffling into the room as the door slid close with a defining _thump_.

"Ano, so what's your name, ninja-san?" Looking up from where she was placing the small bundle of goods on a nearby end-table, she stuttered out a quiet, "K-Kurenai, pleased to meet you." A pleased smile stretched out across the woman's face at the polite response, who swept her arm across the room to gesture to a spare chair, "Aa, Yuuhi Kurenai, genin team consisted of Sarutobi Asuma and Namiashi Raidō, accomplished chunin genjutsu specialist of Konoha with rights to the jounin exam in the next 4 years with a fixed doujutsu that does passive minor vision magnification."

The chunin's head shot up, her eyes wide with an expression of liquid _fear_ at the unexpected breakdown of her ninja career. Resisting the urge to step back, Kurenai felt the overwhelming pressure of duty before flashing into the space between Sakura and the mysterious "civilian" who knew _way too much_ , "What of it?"

Asaya nodded, appeased at the protective stance that Kurenai adopted, noting with pleasure that she had even used her body as a physical obstacle between herself and Sakura. Finally, Asaya's frigid countenance slipped away, her expression cordial as she sat down on the cushioned seat behind her, "Nothing quite so violent, Yuuhi-san, just wanted to know all that there was about the teenager visiting _my niece_."

Kurenai barely blinked, easing out of her stance as she discreetly slid a few senbon back into her pouch. Keeping her muscles tensed, the ninja decided to do some investigation of her own, "Your name, if I may?"

"Asaya Haruno, survivor of the Kyuubi attack, infamous Warrunner of the Plains, proclaimed Mistress of Hounds and Sakura-chan's innocent, helpless civilian Auntie. Oh, and owner of the Candlehearth Bakery."

There were two thoughts going through Kurenai's mind…

 _Holy fucking shit it's the Hound Mistress what the actual_ _ **fuck.**_

And the second thought represented itself aloud with a quiet, "..huh."

* * *

O

* * *

"But Auntiiiiie… I don't wanna' _goooooooooooooooooooooo_ …"

Asaya sighed, settling her unimpressed glare on the back her rebellious child as Sakura gripped the doorway to their house, waiting for the seven year-old to go up in flames. Grabbing the child's hands, the woman attempted to pry stubborn fingers away from the wooden frame, all too aware of how she could pull out a nail, "Sakura! Let. Go. Now!"

Whimpering, she only began to kick her legs with renewed vigor as Kurenai tried to pull her out with a firm grip on her legs onto the front-porch, "But Saya-chan, w-what if they _hurt me agaaaaaaaain!"_

Grunting, Kurenai contained her snarl as Sakura's foot hit her jaw, "Then we'll beat them up and throw them into Wave Country, now, let. _GO_!"

"Sakura-chan," Asaya sighed, frustration giving her voice a stern, sharp edge to it as she grasped Sakura's face in her hands, chubby cheeks bulging out between her firm fingers as the tears continued to roll down them, "Nothing is going to happen to you this time. Remember, 'Nai-chan is going to be with you the _whole time_ , and I'll be there with you during the breaks. We've already memorised the grounds, your hearing and sense of smell has improved by leaps and bounds since last year! You. Will. Be. _Fine._ "

Her efforts at escaped lessened as the explanation rolled over her conscience, her muscles relaxing enough for Kurenai to sweep the child up into her arms, settling her arms beneath Sakura's legs and back, grinning down at her comfortingly, "Nothing is going to hurt you, Sa-chan, not on my watch."

Asaya meandered closer, resting a dainty creamy hand on Sakura's strawberry locks with a reassuring smile, ruffling her hair, "Its been a year since you started training with us, remember? You _can_ do this. You might not be able to beat a Uchiha in taijutsu, or a Inuzuka in instincts, but you can at least hold your own now. You're a Haruno, and we may not have a bloodlimit or hidden jutsus, but that's because we don't _need one_."

A small smile decorated her young charge's face, something like a flicker of hope relaxing the child's face before Sakura reached out for her hand, resolutely wiping away her tears, "O-okay, Asaya. Can… Can we have anmitsu? During our break?"

Sighing, Asaya bemoaned the fact that while, yes she has killed hundreds of ninja, completed thousands of assassinations and the epitome of a stern commander…

She was still susceptible to puppy eyes.

Damn it.

"Of course, Sa-cha… Now get moving, Kurenai! You're going to make her be late! _Skidaddle!_ "

* * *

 **O**

* * *

 **O**

 **Well, you guys wanted me, and I live to deliver! Here's another chapteeeer**

 **If you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to inform me, please! I haven't been able to read over it and scan for problems but ehhhhhh**

 **Anyways, this chapter was a bit of a filler, with a lot of the focus going on introducing Kurenai to Asaya and Sakura**

 **You'll learn more about the good ol' Haruno family shebang later on in the story maybe**

 **Probably**

 **Depends if I'm merciful, really**

 **Catch you all on the flip-side! Again!**

 **o7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now You Don't**

* * *

O

* * *

O

Chapter 3: Crippling

* * *

Sakura knew fear.

In fact, she's pretty sure that fear knew her pretty well too, considering all the lovelysituations that she gets into due to its influence- and that was _before_ she turned blind. So, suffice to say, Sakura had plenty of experience with being scared; whether it was because of other people or not quite knowing if what your hand was touching was what you actually thought it was, and then the truth turned out to be something so radically different you kind of want to cry.

Yeah, she was pretty knowledgeable about fear.

But standing there, before the door to her new classroom, she felt downright _terrified_.

Jumping slightly as she felt Kurenai settle a firm hand on her small shoulder, Sakura swallowed down the urge to cry before hearing a voice call through the hollow wood of the sliding panel- the sound pleasant and warm, "Sakura-chan, you may now enter!" Oh, _Gods_.

Truly, the voice belonged to a creature of nightmares that was epitome of guile if it wanted her to enter _that_ hell-hole.

Sakura whirled around, prepared to march right back down the hallway with a raised head and, even better, without releasing a single whimper! Hah, the children couldn't fool her quite so easily! That adult on the other side was probably in on it, too, the little girls undoubtedly planning to kidnap Asaya-chan at break and steal their anmitsu. _'Good job, Sakura-chan! You saved both 'Saya and 'Nai-nee-chan!'_

The grip on her shoulder tightened infinitesimally at the unruly attempt of retreating back to her nice warm bed, a mere promise of what was to come if she continued her on with her attempt at escape, "Sakura Haruno, turn around this instant!"

Like a deer caught in the spotlight, Sakura whimpered quietly in response ( _'damn it, we were so close too!'_ ) before begrudgingly turning back to the door, hand reaching out to slide it open, _**'You gave it a good try, Outer-chan. Come on, maybe it won't be as bad as we think!'**_

' _Well now,'_ Sakura mused glumly as the wooden scraped against its rivets, _'You know when Inner's tryna' be positive that this day is going to be horrible.'_

' _ **I abhor that.'**_

' _What does that even mean?'_

The conversation between the two mental aspects dissipated as the door finally, _finally_ , opened fully, revealing the rows and rows of tables ascending from the base-floor, a smooth desk planted at the front of the classroom and multiple blackboards. Of course, Sakura couldn't truly see any of this, and most of that observation came from the simple fact that she spent hours learning every nook and cranny the Academy had to offer with her hands, applying the knowledge to memory in order to be able to move around… well, move around like she _wasn't_ blind.

At least she wouldn't have to pretend not to notice the eyes on her anymore. You know, because she didn't have the eyes to _see_ _them with._

' _ **Wow, that's just depressing.'**_

Hearing the door click shut with finality behind her, Sakura mustered up the courage to produce a small smile and wave at the entourage of kids she imagined before her, frantically reaching out behind her to grasp Kurenai's hand in a death-grip. The ninja squeezed back reassuringly, moving forward to place herself between the students and her twitchy little charge.

"Sakura-chan, please introduce yourself to the class! Your name, age and a fun little fact about yourself would be wonderful," Her teacher- for the rest of her time at the academy, might she add - spoke out confidently from somewhere to her left.

Gulping audibly, she backpedalled into Kurenai's shadow, "H-hi, my name is Haruno S-Sakura, I-I'm seven a-and…" The girl whimpered as her mind pulled up a blank, clutching the hand like a life-line as her brain felt like it had just been short-circuited and rebooted. Various scenarios flitting across her mental perception, things with blood and whipping grass and pointy stones and too sharp and too malicious grins, the feeling of just _a little bit further keep_ _going_ -

' _I-Inner, p-pl-please!'_

' _ **I got it, Outer-chan. Breathe slowly, I'll handle the brain-stuff.'**_

Abruptly, Sakura felt her thoughts settle down, calming from the raging tempest into a soft gale. Exhaling with relish, she finished with a serene, "a-and I enjoy colourful things."

Iruka smiled, "Perfect! There's a seat for you up at the back, 5 seats to the left." And with that, Kurenai prowled behind Sakura to the empty desks, precisely where the teacher had dictated, staring back heatedly at any confused heads that followed their ascent.

The lesson thereafter continued seamlessly.

O

* * *

O

"Dismissed!"

Sakura remained seated. Days turned into months as she finally managed to settle in with her new class, readjusting to the loud voices of the students. Today was the first day she would be without Kurenai at her side, though she would still pop in at various points throughout the day. Genuinely, the seven-year old felt quite guilty about wrenching the woman away from all of her duties, despite the reassurances from her better that she managed an arrangement with the Hokage. Something about nightly missions or whatever, but all Sakura knew was that Kurenai would show up the next morning, exhausted, with a seemingly chipper voice and friendly hands.

Flicking back to the present, the child let out a content hum as the classroom filtered into silence, the high-pitched squeals relocating outside. Sliding out of her chair, Sakura wandered to the end of the row and took careful, deliberate steps down the staircase, brows drawing together as she narrowly avoided slipping because she miscalculated the distance of the centre point from the edge, _'That was close… Hey Inner, where should we go for lunch?'_

' _ **My vote goes to… somewhere outside.'**_

Scowling, the pinkette shook her head with an exasperated sigh, puffing out her round cheeks cutely before feeling her way towards the external door, _'You're super helpful and specific.'_ _ **'I know right?'**_

The sounds of the outside world assaulted her senses, nearly blindsiding her with its magnificent volume after hours being spent within the confining walls of the Academy. Pausing for a moment at the entrance to adjust, Sakura took shaky steps forward, reaching down to the holster on her thigh to whip out her handy-dandy long cane before venturing further.

Pushing a button on the handle to decompress the multi-layered graphite cane, she angled it diagonally before her and then continued walking, gliding the rounded tip along the ground. Sakura continued with this for a while, up until her cane tapped against a hard surface. Prodding the width of the base of the object carefully, she took a quick guess of it being a tree, confirming it by pressing her hand against it to determine the texture.

Rough, solid with ridges carved into the warm material.

Definitely a tree.

Breathing in through her nose, Sakura caught the intermingling scents of dirt, foliage and… was that wagashi? That is _so_ wagashi, with a small tinge of green tea, too! Now that is just, _so unfair_. They get sweets while she's stuck with plain old riceballs.

Lucky bugger.

Sniffing haughtily, she turned leaned forward to place a hand on the tree before forming a 'T' pose that pointed her cane-hand in the direction of the academy. Lowering herself to the ground, Sakura went to great measures to delicately lay the cane down, folding it up slightly so it wouldn't be a tripping hazard if any other kids happened to wander by.

At last, being satisfied with being able to find her way back, the girl sat back on her haunches before collapsing against the tree trunk, slinging her bag over onto the ground beside her to feel around for her lunch…

"You're blind, aint'cha?"

Shrieking loudly, Sakura felt the sandwich she had just _painstakingly unravelled_ fall from her hands, dropping to the ground with a conclusive 'thwomp'. Snapping her head around in panic, the girl flung her hands out in front of her to try and locate the voice, "W-wh-where ar-are y-you?"

The sound of crunching grass tickled her ears, coming from somewhere to Sakura's left. Pursing her lips together tightly, she tried to control the fearful shudders that wracked her body- the adrenaline slowly dissipating at the friendly demeanour. Another hand touched hers, soft with baby fat, before she heard a small body flop against the tree beside her.

Blinking, Sakura tilted her head cautiously, "Y-yes, I'm blind. I thought the whole class would've known that by now…"

Affirmative humming met her eardrums, a rustle of fabric before the voice confirmed her inquiry, mouth full of something sweet- ' _Wagashi,'_ she noted absently, "Mhmm, bu' they dun' know fo' shore'. S'rude or somethin'."

Nodding slowly, Sakura relaxed against the trunk, prepared to be left alone in blissful silence soon enough…

"Wha's the shroudy thin' for, anywaysh?"

Or not.

Reaching up to touch the fabric concealing half of her face, her lips quirked up into a shy smile, "S'ta hide my eyes. 'pparently they're gonna… atro... ah-troph-ee some point durin' the year. I'm meant ta' get used to it now, rather than in another year or somethin'."

Quiet munching and an acknowledging, "Aaa…"

Silence.

' _Well,'_ Sakura chewed quietly on her daifuku, hunching over slightly, _'This is awkward.'_

The voice lit up again, "M'name is Inuzuka Kiba, wha's yours?"

Perking up, she turned her head slowly to face the stranger- no, _Kiba_ – before a her previously frozen lips spread into a small smile, then into a smirk, before it nearly split her face into a shining grin.

"I-I'm Haruno Sakura."

"You… I like you, not as noisy as ev'ryone else, an' not _too_ much of a wimp either." Inner Sakura blanched, before regaining momentum like a rearing stag, swiftly taking over their shared body with ease as she bared her blunt teeth like an enraged possum.

" _ **Who ya' callin' a wimp, shortstuff?!"**_

It was the start of a beautiful, slightly worrying friendship.

 **O**

* * *

 **O**

 **Well.**

 **This story escalated quite quickly to be honest like** _ **damn guys,**_ **my inbox is pretty much exploding right now.**

 **Funny story, I forgot to turn off my phone notifications and it started pinging cos' of all the favourites and followers this was getting and I got in trouble in the middle of a school assembly**

 **The principal proceeded to roast me like a fine piece of pork**

 **He has no chill I swear**

 **Anyways, short story over! Thanks for all the amazing support, I personally love reading all of your PMs and reviews, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside~**

 **To answer some questions though, I'm not** _ **too**_ **sure on any definitive pairings at the moment. I don't even have much of a storyline, just going through the motions like the pleb I am, any suggestions would be welcome. All I know is that it's gonna be slow-burn.**

 **Slow-burn** _ **asf yo**_

 **Review, favourite, follow, blah blah blah, whatever you wanna do.**

 **Tamaita out!**

 **o7**


End file.
